Y esa es su vida
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Y, ahí, en la salida, ambos muchachos les sonrieron y las rodearon para escoltarlas hacia su casa. Su hogar. *Regalo de Navidad para Uyamiko *


**Y esa es su vida**

* * *

 **Summary:** Y, ahí, en la salida, ambos muchachos les sonrieron y las rodearon para escoltarlas hacia su casa. Su hogar.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **PROHIBIDO PLAGIAR ESTA U OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS. SI VEN ALGUNA EN OTRO SITIO QUE NO ESTÉ A MI NOMBRE, AVISARME Y DENUNCIAR.**

* * *

 _Uyamiko espero que te guste, lo hice con mucho amors *cora-tres*_

* * *

Muchos creen que es algo insano, morboso, un pecado, algo que está realmente mal. A mí no me importa realmente.

He crecido en un ámbito sin amor, sin el cariño de unos padres atentos, sin hermanos, abuelos, tíos. Siempre estuve en el confinamiento de mi espaciosa habitación. Mi mente trabajaba día y noche, siempre pensando cosas oscuras y perversas, sueños en los que dejaba de existir y nadie lloraba por mí.

Fui al colegio, no tenía amigos, los profesores sólo se dedicaban a vivir su mundo sin importarles lo que le pasara a sus alumnos, si aprendían o no, ellos a fin de mes tenían su sueldo sin falta mientras que los niños hacían lo que querían y no aprendían una mierda.

Mis padres cada día se peleaban más, cada día había una nueva discusión, ya sea por dinero, sus vidas, la empresa, mi existencia. Y como siempre los ignoraba y me recluía en mi habitación, no me invitaban a participar en la disputa.

El primero en irse fue papá. Nos dejó a mi madre y a mí en esa enorme y fría casa. Mamá por las noches bebía y me reclamaba, preguntándome dónde estaba y qué hacía. Yo la miraba inescrutablemente, no respondía y me encerraba en mi cuarto.

Mamá al tiempo conoció a un tipo y se fue, dejándome en esa enorme casa. Aún recuerdo sus palabras…

 _«Conocí a un hombre estupendo que haría lo que sea por mí y yo por él, por eso me iré. Espero que puedas en la vida. Suerte…»_

La vi subir a un auto negro con vidrios polarizados y desaparecer dejando una estela de polvo. Yo sólo vi como el auto se perdía y me di media vuelta para volver a mi habitación.

 _Tenía quince años y vivía en una mansión que odiaba con toda mi alma._

Revisé cada rincón de la casa hasta dar con la caja fuerte. Probé mil y un combinaciones para abrirla hasta que probé con la fecha de mi cumpleaños y _clic_ , la puerta se abrió. Saqué lo que había dentro: joyas, papeles del banco en la cual había una cuenta a mi nombre y lo que más deseaba…

 _Los papeles de la casa._

Como era menor no podía hacer nada así que los guardé de nuevo y saqué los papeles del banco para ver mi cuenta. No era mucho dinero, pero para comer y pagar las cuentas era suficiente.

Pasaba más tiempo en las calles que en mi casa. No me gustaba llegar allí y no ver ni un alma. Siempre estuve en soledad, pero el silencio era realmente espeluznante en ese sitio.

Los días eran largos, las noches oscuras y solitarias. Tenía miedo, lo admitía y sólo lloré cuando sentía que era demasiado para mí.

Pero un día llegaron _ellos_ y mi mundo dio un vuelco.

Llegaron en la casa y se metieron como si fueran dueños de ellos. Yo llegaba de la escuela y me encontré con dos individuos que no conocía de nada y cualquier persona con instinto de supervivencia llamaría al 911 y reportaría aquello, pero yo entré y grité que estaba devuelta, lancé mi bolso al suelo de la entrada y me dirigí a las escaleras para encerrarme en mi cuarto como siempre.

Así todos los días. Esas dos personas vivían allí, en mi casa, comían mi comida, usaban las cosas de la casa y yo pagaba todo. Y no me importaba, porque sabía que cuando llegaba en la casa había ruido y ya no estaba tan solitario como antes.

Jamás nos cruzábamos, no sabía como eran porque ellos se comportaban como las cucarachas, se escabullían rápidamente y no les veías ni el rastro. Aunque yo tampoco me molestaba en querer poner de mi parte.

Hasta cierta noche que sentí unas manos acariciando la extensión de mi espalda y una lengua recorría desde mi cuello hasta la mandíbula y se abría paso a mi boca, buscando el calor de ésta.

 _Tenía dieciséis años recién cumplidos y de regalo mi primera vez con ellos…_

Todas las noches entraban, sigilosamente, a mi habitación y me acariciaban hasta que me hacían el amor con mucho cuidado y cariño… la primera muestra de afecto en años y yo, extrañamente, me sentía agradecida por como cuidaban y mimaban mi cuerpo frío y falto de afecto.

Buscaban mi boca una y otra vez antes que cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo, compartían mi boca sin llegar a la pelea y dormían a mi lado, abrazándome como si fuera un salvavidas cuando ellos estaban salvando a este pobre cuerpo sin corazón.

Durante el día éramos extraños, pero durante las noches éramos uno sólo, conociéndonos por completo, no sólo con el cuerpo…

Sus manos me acariciaban tan suave, como el tacto de una pluma, y mi cuerpo cobraba vida, subía su temperatura y clamaba por más calor, el de ambos. Porque fue algo realmente importante para mí, ellos habían llenado un vacío que no sabía que existía.

 _El de mi existencia._

La puerta fue golpeada con fuerza. Parecía que la lanzarían abajo y gritaban mientras que yo me acurrucaba entre las sábanas, buscaba dormir. Sólo quería dormir y cuando la tranca fue destruida, ambas sombras se aproximaron a la cama y me observaron en las penumbras. Yo suspiré y me arropé aún más, tenía frío, mucho frío.

— _¿Qué ocurre, cariño?_ — dijo uno de ellos acariciándome la cabeza. Su mano tocó mi frente y mis mejillas. Sentí que el colchón se hundía y otra mano se posó en mi pecho. Un suspiro colectivo y se hablaron entre señas.

— _Descansa…_ — murmuró el otro y sentí que se quitaba la ropa para meterse conmigo a la cama y abrazarme, dándome calor —: _Comerás algo y dormiremos los tres…_

Al rato, estuve sentada observando un plato de sopa y siendo atendida por ellos como si fuera lo más importante en la vida; dándome de comer en la boca, pasándome paños húmedos, acomodándome la almohada detrás cada cinco minutos y arropándome.

Las primeras lágrimas cayeron y ellos las lamieron una por una, curando mis heridas con sus besos y susurrándome que ya no estaría sola.

 _Tenía diecisiete años y dos hombres de veinte y tantos que me hacían el amor, me alimentaban y velaban por mí día y noche._

Una noche les dije que me llamaba Sakura. Ellos me respondieron con sus nombres: Naruto y Sasuke.

Naruto era bromista, siempre con una enorme y cálida sonrisa. Me hacía chistes y besaba mis mejillas cada cinco minutos. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos del color del cielo y su piel bronceada hacían de él una delicia para los ojos del género femenino. Pero lo que más amaba de él era esos extraños bigotes que tenía en las mejillas, cicatrices de una infancia dura y dolorosa. Pero, aún así, él tenía una enorme sonrisa para ofrecerme a mí. Sólo a mí.

En cambio, Sasuke era más serio. Sus ojos oscuros ocultaban algo realmente macabro, pero cuando me veían a mí se suavizaban al igual que sus facciones duras e indescifrables, regalándome pequeñas sonrisas y pequeños besos que hacían a mis entrañas oprimirse hasta el borde del dolor. Sus marcas eran un extraño tatuaje en el hombro y las pesadillas que lo atacaban durante las noches en las que simplemente nos íbamos a dormir. El cabello oscuro y rebelde contrastaba muy bien con su piel pálida. Era un chico hermoso.

 _Ambos lo eran._

— _¿Estaremos siempre juntos?_

Ambos me apretaron con sus cuerpos desnudos y húmedos; sus manos se perdieron entre mis curvas y sus ojos me observaban con calidez, tratando de transmitirme tranquilidad a mi herido corazón.

— _Siempre_ — susurró Naruto y besó mis labios.

Abrí la boca para recibirlo y estrecharme contra él. Sasuke me abrazó por atrás mientras me besaba el cuello haciendo que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran.

— _Siempre_ — suspiró Sasuke cuando me restregué contra él en busca de su calor.

— _Siempre_ — gemí cuando los sentí en mi interior.

 _«Siempre»_

.

.

.

— Sakura.

La chica de cabellos rosas volteó hacia donde estaba la rubia, su compañera de clase. Sakura sonrió y la observó, la chica parecía divertida por algo.

— ¿Si, Ino?

— Te lo tenías guardado, frentona — chilló riendo como idiota.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Esos dos chicos que están esperándote en la salida. Crees que no lo sé, pero te he visto ir de la mano de ellos y besarse sin inhibiciones… frentona suertuda — la codeó con una sonrisa pervertida. Sakura carcajeó y negó.

— Si… tuve mucha suerte — suspiró.

— ¿Y cómo no tenerla? Está uno más bueno que el otro… — suspiró soñadora. Pero Sakura no se refería a ello. Observó hacia la ventana y allí los vio, discutir y hablar acaloradamente.

Ya hacían seis años desde que se conocieron y aún estaban juntos. Miró su mano izquierda y allí había un anillo de oro blanco con esmeraldas pequeñas incrustados, eran del color de sus ojos – según Naruto – y sobre ésta había una alianza de oro con el nombre de ellos tres grabados.

 _«Naruto – Sakura – Sasuke 23/06/2011»_

Por lo menos habían esperado hasta que cumplió los dieciocho para proponerle matrimonio. Recordaba haber hecho un largo viaje a uno de esos países en lo que la poligamia no era ilegal y allí contrajeron su matrimonio de la manera más alocada e inolvidablemente posible.

— Frentona, se acabó la clase — la despertó Ino de sus pensamientos.

— Oh, gracias — sonrió y observó a la chica que guardaba sus cosas —: ¿Te gustaría ir a comer a casa?

— ¿Hah? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿No se pondrán pesados tus _novios_?

— Los chicos se portarán bien, ya los conoces…

— Cuando voy se ponen demasiado idiotas… — suspiró —: Ni que fuera a follarte o raptarte…

— Es que son algo… posesivos — sonrió apenada.

— Si, como digas… vale, voy… deseo probar los canapés que hace Sasuke-kun y ver si le puedo ganar a Naruto en ese juego de… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— ¿Al _Mahjong?_

— Si, si… ese… le ganaré esta vez — le señaló decidida. Sakura carcajeó y se prendió de su brazo.

Pasaron tantas cosas, tantas situaciones y muchos momentos difíciles, pero aún seguían juntos. Y, ahí, en la salida, ambos muchachos les sonrieron y las rodearon para escoltarlas hacia su casa, después de todo era viernes y los viernes era noche de canapés, pizzas, _Mahjong_ y películas de acción.

 _Y esa es su vida._

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Debo miles de cosas, pero bue, la vida es así(?_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice en un momento que estaba todo medio darks en mi vida y no iba a ver la luz este fanfic pero lo releí y me agradó, más que cuando lo escribí fue cuando Uyamiko me pidió que escribiera un trío y nació esto(? ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO, PENDEHA! xD_

 _Gracias a todos los que siempre se pasan a leer mis historias, los que dan follow, fav y comentan. Siempre lee sus comentarios y me hace muy feliz que les guste lo que hago uwu_

 _Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y si no actualizo pronto, también les deseo un hermoso año nuevo._

 _Feliz Navidad Uya, Santa te trajo un trío lime rikolino(?_

 _Abrazos y recuerden!_

 _ **~Un nuevo fanfic hace feliz al lector y un review al escritor~**_

 _Bye!_


End file.
